DESCRIPTION [unreadable] The University of Minnesota Duluth (UMD)'s Master of Environmental Health and Safety (MEHS) program is an advanced degree program housed in the UMD Department of Mechanical and Industrial Engineering. The program prepares graduates for professional careers in environmental health and safety including occupational safety and health and other related general fields, including (but not limited to) industrial hygiene, safety engineering, and ergonomics. The overall goal of the program is to provide qualified and academically well-trained safety practitioners for the business and industrial community, as well as for government agencies and other occupational health services throughout Minnesota and nationwide. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program has been in existence since 1974 and was initially labeled the Master of Industrial Safety program. Students accepted in the program are required to have a baccalaureate degree from an accredited college or university, preferably with a major in technology, engineering, science, or other appropriate fields. Students from other relevant backgrounds are sometimes considered and occasionally accepted into the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program first received NIOSH support in 2002 and is a full-time day program; and MEHS students are required to successfully complete 36 credit hours. All full-time students take the same core courses during the fall semester; and based on their background and interests, students select elective courses in the spring to complete the required credit hours. [unreadable] [unreadable]